For Old Times' Sake
by karyn1
Summary: Traduccion, es un James/Hermione, sobre la familia y el amor, sobre el pasado y el futuro... no es un romance entre ellos aun cuando a James le hubiese gustado... es mas bien, el encuentro de dos mundos y la lucha por sus sueños...
1. Chapter 1 El inicio



**For Old Times' Sake–**

Raven55

Hola….

Esta historia no es mía, es una traducción que estoy realizando, es un James/Hermione, es de **Raven55 **y termino de escribirla en septiembre del 2005, me gusto y he decidido traducirla espero que les guste, es la primera vez que subo algo, he tenido algunos problemas porque no se muy bien el como pero haber que pasa…

En verdad espero que les guste, el primer capitulo no tiene nada que ver con la pareja en cuestión pero es lo que ocasiona un viaje en el tiempo… bueno no digo más y espero sus mensajes hasta pronto.

**-- Capítulo uno --**

Harry abrió sus ojos.

"No de nuevo!" Pensó.

Era después de la medianoche y le sucedía de nuevo, no podía dormir. Sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir, salió de la cama y tomó un libro para leer un poco. En su cabeza, comenzaron a circular imágenes de su sueño, algunas le hicieron sonreír.

"Si yo podría hacerlo…" pensó.

Él miró la salida del sol. Un orbe de oro, brillante en el cielo. Es realmente muy bonito, pero después de lo mismo durante seis amos comenzó a perder su encanto.

Ron despertaba estirándose en la cama. Se frota los ojos con sueño y miró alrededor.

"Aw, Harry… no de nuevo." Exclamó.

Harry sólo asintió.

"Tú también, otra vez Ron. Esto es raro ¿Por qué? "

"Eso quisiera saber, sólo quería una buena noche de sueño. "

Harry puso su libro abajo. Ron noto el cansancio en su rostro.

"Tu tambien necesitas una buena noche de sueño y descanso, ¿Es el mismo otra vez?"

"Sí… no sale de mi cabeza. Nunca pensé que esto fuera malo ".

Ron sacudió su cabeza, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero," Harry continuó, "Hay otra cosa… es que mis padres… yo sigo viendolos demasiado lejos, quiero llegar a ellos… pero no puedo llegar a ellos no importa qué tan rápido corrá. Despierto antes de alcanzarlos, estoy cansado, agotado. "

"OH… lo siento Harry. Yo no sabía. "

"No es culpa tuya Ron. Y no es como si soñara contigo, o algo así. "Harry agregó, en broma.

Ron parecía un poco nervioso ahora Harry había mencionado a sus padres, pero la broma le hizo sonreír de nuevo.

"Bueno…. Ahora que estamos despiertos… ¿por qué no utilizar el tiempo para hacer algo importante?" dijo Harry "No estoy realmente satisfecho con el combo que Julia y Ginny realizaron la practica pasada, no pasan el balón lo suficientemente rápido. "

"Sí, Tienes razón. Es preciso que lo práctiquen es un poco más, y ni que hablar de lo que hizo el bateador la última vez. "

Harry gruño en voz alta al recordar lo desagradable de la caída.

"Vamos a tener problemas. Accio gráfico! "

"Harry! Te vez cansado! ¿Estás durmiendo lo suficiente? " Hermione corrió a él en la mesa del desayuno.

Él miró con sus ojos verdes, tratando de poner una sonrisa en su cara, pero su cansancio lo hizo difícil.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien, ¿porque tanto alboroto?"

Cuando Hermione puso su mano en su frente el se pudo completamente rojo, y allí estaban de nuevo la mariposas en su estomago, como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer que burlarse de él.

Ron sonrió detrás de su mano.

"Oye Harry… ¿No hay algo que quieras decirle a Hermione? Acerca de por qué no puedes dormir por la noche? "Ron sonrio tenso por la respuesta de su amigo.

Harry se tranquilizo y recupero su color natural, titubeante contesto "N-No… no…en realidad"

Hermione lo miro a los ojos con expresión interrogante.

¿Es tu cicatriz? Si me dicen, podría ser capaz de ayudarte. " dijo ella suavemente. "Tal vez pueda encontrar un hechizo para poner fin a los sueños…"

"N-no… Estoy bastante seguro de que no hay forma de ayudarme… yo err…" suspiro.

Él sabía que no podía mantenerse firme si mentia. Ella siempre notaba cuando intentaba mentirle. Así que hizo la única cosa que podía hacer.

"Es un sueño acerca de mis padres."

Él mintió.

"Sigo corriendo pero nunca los alcanzo, Es sólo… es tan frustrante…… "

Por lo tanto, no era completamente una mentira. Es cierto que había soñado con sus padres. Simplemente no era el sueño que Ron había insinuado.

"Es sólo que… Me gustaría poder verlos, hablar con ellos, tomar sus manos. Incluso si se tratara de una sola vez. ISólo quiero saber qué tipo de personas fueron… "

Hermione puso su brazo alrededor de él sobre sus hombros. "Nosotros sabemos de todo, Harry. Todas las cosas que hemos oído hablar de ellos… eran… tan maravillosos. Ellos fueron realmente valientes y fuertes, eran todo lo buenas personas que podemos imaginar, Yo quisiera reunirme también con ellos! "

Un súbito ruido en la mesa de los profesores los hizo saltar. Dumbledore ha roto su copa y apresuradamente sacó su varita mágica para arreglar el lío.

Él sonrió educadamente a la profesora McGonagall que lo maraba curiosa.

Hermione volvió su mirada a Harry, de repente para darse cuenta de lo que ella acababa de decir.

"Pero es diferente para ti, por supuesto. Lo siento, solo me deje llevar y yo… oh.

"No, no te preocupes por ello."

"Sí yo... yo lo siento estoy tan triste. Yo… yo simplemente iré a la biblioteca para… "

Ella reunió apresuradamente sus cosas y se levanto de la mesa rápidamente.

"Hermione espera!" Harry y Ron la siguieron

Dumbledore los miro y a Hermione. Un rayo apareció en sus ojos y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

"Así que… ¿por qué no se lo dices?" Dijo Ron, su rostro sonriente, a la mitad del camino.

Harry lo miro con un toque de ira en sus ojos. "Yo podría estrangularte por decir esas cosas. No puedo creer que hiciste eso! "

Él suspiró.

"Pero entiendes la razón por la que lo hice, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Ron tirándose en el sofá.

"Sí… yo entiendo."

"Le tendrás que decir algún día. No se puede mantener callado para siempre, ya sabes. It's Piensas en ella hasta en las noches, piensas en ella cada minuto de cada día… Estoy seguro de que realmente la amas. "

"¡Pero yo no puedo! ¿Y si ella no se siente… de la misma manera, Si me rechaza y me aleja de su lado? "

Ron cerró los ojos. "No te preocupes tanto. Estoy seguro de que no se alejaría de ti -le dijo. Si no es mutuo entonces todavía puedes ser su amigo. Estamos hablando de Hermione! Por el amor de dios, no te va a evitar para el resto de nuestras vidas sólo porque le digas que la amas. "

Harry permaneció en silencio, suspiro y miro la tabla del quidditch dibujo algo sobre esta. Ron se movió de arriba hacia abajo sobre tabla, empujando un poco las escobas con su varita.

"Así que… ¿se lo vas a decir ella o no?", Instó.

Harry silenciosamente anotó el movimiento que Ron acababa de señalar.

"te sentirás mejor después de decírselo."

Harry finalmente lo miró. "… Bien. Lo haré. "

Ron dejar salir un fuerte suspiro de alivio y sonrió ampliamente. "Bien por ti, y seria bueno que fuera pronto, si puedo añadir. Así que…. ¿Cuándo?"

"… Yo voy a decirle…. Después del partido del sábado… sí, yo…"

"Entonces vamos a asegurarnos de ganar."

Con impaciencia se concentro nuevamente en la tabla de juego. Ahora tenia un motivo extra para ganar el último partido de la temporada.

Harry esperó en el refugio de su cama con las cortinas corridas, hasta que fue seguro y escuchó los ronquidos de Ron. Él camino con su ropa de cama alrededor de la habitación en la oscuridad hasta que sus dedos tropezaron en el cuero de un libro.

Se sentó con cuidado dejando el libro en su almohada y esperó por un tiempo, el toco las paginas con un dedo. Lo abrió y directo a las últimas páginas.

Buscó la fotografía de una pareja de jóvenes debajo de un árbol. Sonrió y abrazó el álbum. La siguiente imagen es de la misma pareja, sólo que esta vez se besaban el muchacho enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de la joven pelirroja.

Harry se sintió feliz al ver a sus padres tan jóvenes, tan felices, cuando todo era perfecto.

Saco una de las fotografías para verla mas de cerca, en ella el joven James y Lily cargaban y besando a Harry detrás de sus gafas. Harry sonrió.

Dejo caer la fotografía cuando oyó un grito proveniente de la cama de Ron. "No, Harry! "No, Harry! La snitch!… Es justo ahí… "

Era sólo uno de los sueños de Ron sobre el quidditch.

Él volvió su mirada a la primera foto y de repente notó que había algo escrito en la parte posterior de la misma. Leyó con curiosidad.

_"Esta fotografía fue tomada por Sirius, James le pidió que la tomara por primera vez._ _Fue llevada a cabo en Hogsmeade el día después de la primavera, nuestra primera cita. "_

Harry no reconoció la letra manuscrita, pero supuso que se trata de la de Lily su madre, como se ve que se trataba de la mano de una mujer.

Él miró la fotografía de nuevo. Así que esta era su primera cita. Espera esto si es romántico. Tal vez él debería llevar a Hermione… a Hogsmeade encontrar su árbol si es que lo podía encontrar…

Había decidido decirle todo después del partido, y eso es lo que haría. Como su papá la llevaría a un lugar romántico.

Con un suspiro puso la fotografía de nuevo en el álbum. Él miró un pequeño sobre blanco en la página, junto a la fotografía y la abrió. Dentro había una pequeña nota que acompañaba un anillo de plata.

En el anillo había un león. El león Gryffindor, asumió.

Leyó la nota.

_"Esto es para Lily… de James."_ Por otro lado, decía en la misma escritura a mano como antes. _"El día después de la primavera, nuestra primera cita."_

Puso la nota de nuevo en el sobre, pero deslizó el anillo en su bolsillo.

"Tal vez… 'pensó

Hermione sonrió cuando la basura delante de ella se transformaba en un pequeño taburete.

"Bien hecho, señorita Granger. " Diez puntos a Gryffindor. "

Hermione se sonrojo ante los elogios que recibió de Harry y Ron detrás de ella.

"La numero uno Hermione." Neville murmuro justo antes de que su propia basura se incendiara.

La campana sonó. Un fuerte ruido de los libros al cerrarse, sillas que se arrastraba en el piso y pasos de personas llenaron el salón de clases. Antes de que Hermione pudiera abandonar el aula, fue detenida por la profesora McGonagall.

"Solo un minuto, señorita Granger. Los profesores han observado que las tareas que se le dan no representan tanto esfuerzo para usted como para los otros estudiantes. Les preocupa que sus talentos no se estén explotando lo suficiente. "

Hermione se asombro por lo dicho por su profesora.

"Así que el consejo escolar ha decidido darle más cesiones, con un nivel más avanzado de magia."

Le entrego a Hermione una pila de libros y un reloj de plata de color azul brillante lleno de arena.

"Ellos saben que estás familiarizada con los viajes en el tiempo, debido al tiempo que usaste el Gira-tiempos durante tu tercer año. Por lo tanto, se decidió comenzar con algunos ensayos sobre los viajes en el tiempo. "

Hermione miró a su profesora confundida. "¿No voy a tener que _hacer_ realmente algún viaje, cierto?"

McGonagall se rió. "Buen Dios, ¡no! Estas tareas no requiere que viajes. It's Es sólo responder a algunas cuantas preguntas, no se preocupe Granger. Y todas las respuestas se pueden encontrar en estos libros.Buena suerte. "

"Gracias profesora."

"Ahora salga a prisa. Es tarde para su próxima lección. Pociones, creo. "

Hermione asintió y se apresuró a las mazmorras.

"Yo siento llegar tarde, profesor!" Susurro ella tomando su lugar junto a Neville. "Pero la profesora McGonagall…"

Snape la miró con sus ojos de hielo. "Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por hablar antes de que se le preguntará."

Ella abrió su boca para decir algo, pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. En lugar de eso se dedico a lo escrito en el pizarrón.

"Proyecto flotante '.

A continuación escribió los ingredientes que se indican. Ella comenzó a gastar las plumas, cuando Harry le susurró su nombre.

"Hermione?" "Hermione?"

Su corazón dio un vuelco, como cada vez que el decía su nombre. Solo tuvo que ver esos ojos verdes para derretirse sobre su asiento.

"¿Sí?"

"Que te sucedió? Ron pensó que te habías quedado debido al peso de tu bolsa. "

Ella solo gruño, le sonrió y justo cuando iba a responder, le llego un olor a podrido que le molesto la nariz.

Eso la hizo despertar de sus ensoñaciones y mirar su propia poción y a un asustado Neville junto a ella. En lugar de un color azul cielo, la poción tenía un profundo color amarillo, burbujeo como loca y el olor de huevos podridos y quemados inundo toda la clase.

Neville se puso blanco, miró a Hermione, con la esperanza de que le pudiera ayudar. Sin embargo una sombra los cubrió a ambos, Snape le lanzo una mirada asesina, una gota de sudor colgó a partir del final de su nariz.

Neville se encogió. La clase entera se estremeció con el grito de Snape

"¿¡Cuántas veces!? Longbottom! ¿¡Cuántas veces!? "


	2. Chapter 2 El viaje



**For Old Times' Sake–**

Raveen55

Arriba el capitulo 2…

Gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo, procurare actualizar la historia lo mas seguido posible, como ya les había dicho no es mía, solo me di a la tarea de traducirla, bueno ahora empieza lo bueno espero la sigan, hasta pronto.

**-Capítulo 2- El Viaje.**

"¡Por Merlín Longbottom!... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle a usted que agregue la raíz _después _de mezclar la poción con el polvo de plumas?

Snape fue sobre el pobre de Neville y Hermione lo tomo de la mano. "Profesor, yo podría ayudarlo, si lo permite"

Snape miro a la castaña. "Primero llega tarde y ¿después de atreve a interrumpirme? Otros diez puntos menos para Grifindor por entrometida señorita Granger¡"

Harry la miro. "Eso no es justo".

Ella solo asintió y lo miro avergonzada. Terminada la clase, espero a salir del aula y estar a una distancia prudente para poder gritar.

"ya tranquila" le dijo Ron.

Harry se arreglo su suéter y le dijo. "Si no te preocupes, mañana será genial"

"si"

La castaña los miro. "¿Qué hay mañana?"

"¡No lo habrás olvidado!... es el ultimo partido de la temporada, ¡Griffindor contra Slytherin!"

"¡oh!"

El pelirrojo la miro disgustado. "Vendrás a vernos ¿verdad?"

"Claro que si, naturalmente… me voy… solo tengo que terminar mi ensayo esta noche, y estaré con ustedes antes de que el partido inicie"

"Realmente tomas demasiadas clases Herms"

Se dirigieron ala sala común, agradeciendo que finalmente sea fin de semana. Harry y Ron decidieron examinar algunas jugadas y tácticas de última hora para el juego que habían decidido ganar al día siguiente.

Después de tratar de poner atención y entender sin ningún resultado, Hermione decicio trabajar en su ensayo, fue por un pergamino nuevo, plumas, tinta y una gran cantidad de libros, además de un extraño reloj de arena.

Ron la miro curioso y no puedo resistir preguntar. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

"Es mi ensayo para McGonagall, tengo que responder algunas preguntas sobre el _tiempo"_

"¿El _tiempo_?, que quieres decir. La interrogo el moreno

Hermiones de puso nerviosa al sentir sus ojos esmeralda sobre ella. "Mmm… es solo… así, tiene que ver con los viajes en el tiempo, debido al Gira-tiempos, que utilice, ya sabes para los de las clases extra en tercer año y los viajes que pude realizar"

"Pero eso fue hace años" intervino el pelirrojo.

"Ya se, pero los profesores están aparentemente preocupados porque no me estoy esforzando al máximo en las clases, es decir, no estoy explotando todas mis capacidades, así , que me dieron esta tarea, pero no ose preocupen que si me pongo en ella ahora, para mañana estaré libre para el partido"

"Bien"

Nuevamente experimento ese extraño aleteo en su estomago, al sentir la mirada de Harry sobre ella.

"Bueno, mejor empezar ahora Ron, si queremos ganar a los Slytherins mañana debemos estar bien despiertos, así que a dormir, tú también Ginny necesitaras mas fuerza que en las practicas".

Ron y Ginny asintieron, la castaña vio como sus amigos subían por las escaleras y regreso a su redacción, quería empezarla lo mas pronto posible así acabaría mas rápido y podría asistir al partido.

"Hermione?" Ese era Neville que la llamo preocupado "¿Podrías… emm ayudarme… por favor? Sino lo hago correctamente Snape va a asesinarme.

Emitió un leve suspiro, miro su reloj de pulsera y pese a sus deseos de terminar su ensayo, asintió.

"Seguro Neville, ahora te ayudo"

La alarma de su despertador sonó interrumpiendo su sueño, lo golpeo con su mano para detener el ruido, se giro para tratar de dormir otra vez, pero de pronto agrio sus hermosos ojos castaños.

"Rayos!"

Ya había amanecido, salto de la cama y reunió sus cosas rápidamente, Su ensayo había quedado olvidado sin terminar aun en su escritorio. Se sentó en su cama para vestirse y calzarse los zapatos.

No había nadie en el comedor. Todos estaban ya en el partido.

"Rayos, rayos, rayos…"

El partido ya ha comenzado, era demasiado tarde. Si sus dos amigos descubrían que no estaba allí, entonces acabarían con ella. Tendría que realizar su ensayo durante el partido, mirar algunas jugadas y volver al ensayo. Recogió sus pergaminos, libros, pluma y tinta, pensando que si no fuera por Neville ya estaría terminado su ensayo.

Corrió por los pasillos, llego al vestíbulo y lo atravesó rápidamente, corrió y cruzo las puertas del castillo, siguió corriendo sobre la verde hierba de los jardines. Muy por encima de las gradas pudo ver motas verdes y rojas montando sus escobas sobre el campo de juego. Una ruidosa algarabía vino de la multitud

De pronto una de las motas rojas se disparo fuera de su posición, Harry había visto la snitch!

Hizo un brusco giro sobre el campo a exceso de velocidad y alargo su mano. "Bien echo Harry" vitoreo desde su posición.

Fue entonces cuando sucedió…

En un intento e llevar sus manos a la boca para animarlo, olvido todo lo que llevaba en estas y todo cayo al suelo, provocando que el reloj de arena azul se rompiera.

Miro hacia a bajo y vio los fragmentos de vidrio y todo el polvo en el suelo, trato de meter la arena en la parte del bulbo que quedo entera pero esta se pegaba en sus manos, quiso limpiarse en su túnica, pero la arena también se adhería a esta. Se extraño cuando la arena adquiría una consistencia espumosa.

Una extraña sensación de vértigo la invadió y después de sacudir su cabeza como para alejar esa sensación, abrió sus ojos y miro alrededor.

El ruido de la afición había muerto, ya no más alegría en el aire.

"esto es extraño"

Miro hacia el campo de juego, hay seguían las motas rojas, pero las verdes habían desaparecido. "Abran sido llamados por la Señora Hooch… pensó.

Se inclino para recoger sus libros… pero ya no estaban, ningún rastro de vidrio sobre el césped, ni arena azul en sus manos o su ropa, miro a su alrededor confundida.

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

Decidió hacer su camino hacia el terreno de juego, talvez, Ron o Harry podrían decirla que estaba pasando, aun cuando eso fuera poco probable. Subió a las gradas, y noto que estaban prácticamente vacías, el campo solo era ocupado por los jugadores de Gryffindor.

"Esto es realmente muy extraño…" murmuro para si misma.

Escaneo con sus ojos el campo. Su corazón dio un brinco al ubicar a Harry cuando este aterrizo. Su pelo negro alborotado incluso mas de lo habitual, se alegro de no estar frente a él, de lo contrario no podría ocultar su rubor.

Camino hacia abajo por las gradas y vio a un grupo de niñas de séptimo año, vestidas con el uniforme de Griffindor, aun que no alcanzo a reconocerlas, las chicas veían a los jugadores lucirse en sus escobas.

Se sentó cerca de ese grupo de niñas. Una de ellas de cabello rojo estaba mas bien aburrida. Otra de las niñas, una de rizos rubios miro a Hermione y estiro su mano.

"Hola, no te he visto antes por aquí, mi nombre es Catherine Salmonete, Cathy es mas corto"

"Hermione Granger, un placer conocerte" tomo su mano algo mas confundida que antes, definitivamente algo andaba mal, muy mal.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo donde los jugadores aun volaban haciendo piruetas para impresionar alas chicas.

"¿Harry todavía sigue allí?"

La niña rubia la miro extrañada. ¿Harry? ¿Harry Stafford? ¿Qué tendría que hacer un come-libros como él aquí?

"No, me refiero a Harry Po…"

No puedo terminas la frase, justo en ese momento los jugadores aterrizaban cerca de donde ellas estaban, se dirigieron caminando hasta ellas, Cathy de arreglo su blusa y sonrió coquetamente.

La castaña solo miraba una cabellera negra acercándose con prisa, podía ver sus caras pero no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

Los chicos llegaron hasta donde estaban bromeando y riendo.

"Oye Potter, dile hola a la chica nueva" comento la niña de cabello rojo.

Su corazón dio otra vez un vuelco, "¿es Harry?

"Shh, calma Evans, yo ya estoy encamino para eso…"

Camino directo a la castaña, tomo su mano y le dio un pequeño beso, levanto su cabeza y sonrió, miro sus ojos… marrones…?

"Hola… Soy James, James Potter"

continuara...

Hola a todos gracias por los mensajes de apoyo, en verdad me encantaron.

**Sybil Velluet y a nenasfhasion**- les agradezco sus consejo y juro tomarlos en cuanta, espero en verdad que la histroia les guste y que al final pueda complacer a todos.

noelia- Prometo terminar la historia y traducirla hasta el final ya he subido el capitulo dos espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente supondo que para el lunes ya estara gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras, prometo terminar.

Dônn - Gracias y enverdad espero que te gusten los siguientes capitulos hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3 Entrevista con Dumbledore



**For Old Times' Sake–**

Raveen55

**Capítulo 3**

"¿James? ¿James Potter? Su mente empezó a trabajar a una velocidad vertiginosa… _Harry, no James, pero… ¡por supuesto! Evans!_

Miro a la chica de cabello rojo, y se sorprendió, claro, porque no lo había notado antes, se trataba de Lily Evans, la madre de Harry.

"Hola a todos, mi nombre es Hermione Granger…"

James estrecho su mano, comenzó a señalar a cada uno de los presentes.

"Estas encantadoras señoritas son Cathy Salmonete, Emma Lennox, Lily Evans y Susan Vaughn; los chicos de allí no son importantes realmente, pero este, es alguien a quien tienes que conocer, Padfoot!! Ven un segundo por favor"

Un chico alto camino hacia ellos he hizo una reverencia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sirius Black" dijo presentándose, "Sirius es mí nombre, pero ciertamente no…"

"No naturalmente…" interrumpió James "¿Tiene que presentarse cada vez que ve a alguien nuevo?"

"Bueno que hay de ti… ¿Tienes que besar la mano de las niñas cada vez que te presentas?" respondió Sirius girándose para quedar de frente.

Se miraron el uno al otro para estallar en risas.

"No te preocupes" dijo la chica que identifico como Emma "Ellos siempre son así, ya te acostumbraras"

"Así que…" dijo Sirius cuando controlo su risa "no te había visto aquí antes. ¿De donde eres?"

Su cabeza volvió a girar con varias ideas ¿Qué iba a decir?, no podía ir por todos la dos diciendo que venia del futuro. Que fue transportada de regreso… en el tiempo, de alguna manera. Sirius, James y Lily… estaban allí, frente a ella, no podía creerlo.

"yo err… me transfirieron aquí… por que… mi escuela no podía… mmm… darme la educación que necesitaba. Mmm… yo estaba… err… demasiado avanzada y mis padres tenían miedo de que no explotara todas mis capacidades y juzgaron conveniente enviarme aquí…" respondió. Recordando las palabras de McGonagall, intentando que su mentira sonara creíble.

James la lanzo una mirada interrogante. "¿Pero que escuela era esa…?"

"… Yo vengo de una escuela en Irlanda… Stone Ridge…"

Dio las gracias de haber leído sobre escuelas mágicas en el mundo, nunca espero que su conocimiento sobre eso le fuera a servir de algo algún día.

"Stone Ridge…?

"es la primera vez que…"

"Si Potter, si acaso leyeras más, o te gustara saber más cosas, tal vez supieras que existen mas escuelas mágicas, además de Hogwarts!!

"Claro Evans… se que no leo tanto como tú, pero ¿Por qué debería yo saber eso, o leer tanto?, con los conocimientos que tu tienes no me hace falta, si necesito saber algo por el estilo solo te debo preguntar y asunto solucionado.

Lily abrió la boca para rebatir, pero fue arrastrada por sus amigas Susan y Emma.

"Vamos Hermione" la llamo Cathy "Será mejor dejar a estos chicos, James y Sirius parecen ser inofensivos y simpáticos, pero son bastante alborotadores"

La tomo de la mano y la arrastro hacia las puertas del castillo, Hermione se dejo llevar al dormitorio de las niñas, una rara sensación de apodero de ella al ver las paredes cubiertas de carteles y fotografías que le eran totalmente desconocidas.

En lugar del cartel de la banda Weird Sisters, la pared estaba cubierta de carteles de personas que no reconocía, fotografías de Lily y Emma en sus casas y sus familias, en las mesas que serían de Parvati y Lavender, una tristeza la invadió por sentirse lejos de su hogar.

"Estas bien Hermione? Luces un poco pálida" le pregunto Emma dejándose caer sobre su cama.

"Estoy bien, gracias… solo un poco cansada por el… viaje…"

Lily se acerco nuevamente hasta ella. "¿Eres de séptimo… verdad?

Hermione asintió.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no pusieron otra cama? ¿Por qué nadie nos dijo?

La castaña miro a su alrededor nerviosamente. "yo… err… talvez se abran olvidado?"

"Podríamos ir a ver a Dumbledore, para solicitar una quinta cama, no puedes dormir en el suelo…"

Hermione asintió aliviada. Dumbledore, a él es a quien ella necesitaba ver, él tendría que saber que hacer ¿verdad?

"Por supuesto Lily, gracias… buena idea"

La pelirroja le sonrió, con sus ojos verdes brillantes, esos ojos, los ojos de Harry, otra ola de nostalgia llego sobre ella.

"Emma, nos acompañas?"

"No, estoy ayudando a Susan con su tarea de pociones, talvez Cathy pueda ir con ustedes".

Cathy murmuro algo como _padfoot _y la _tarea_, el resto solo guardaron silencio e hicieron caras extrañas.

"Bueno supongo que solo iremos nosotras, vamos Hermione"

"Cornamenta!, no soporto mas tus gritos en la practica" comento Sirius cambiándose el uniforme de practicas por su ropa escolar.

"Bueno, si sólo utilizaras la táctica _Ríos _de forma correcta, no tendría que gritar tanto y terminaríamos la practica mas rápido" le contesto el capitán "Pero claro, entonces no podrías mostrar todo lo que sabes hacer a Cathy"

"Mira quien habla" "todo el mundo sabe que tratas de impresionar a Lily"

"Yo, no! Bueno talvez… solo un poco, de cualquier forma, voy a dejar ese asunto, ahora que hay un nuevo pez en el mar de Hogwarts".

Sirius arqueo una ceja. "¿quieres decir la chiva nueva? ¿Hermione?... de ninguna manera!"

"¿Por qué no? Ella parece buena personas además es muy guapa…"

"Pero… has perseguido Evans desde hace más de dos años!, claro sin mucho éxito aun, pero todavía hay posibilidades, y ahora… ¿vas a dejar todo eso por que ha llegado una chica nueva?"

"Escucha, no tienes derecho de juzgar mi vida ni mis decisiones… esta bien? ¿Qué tal tú con Cathy? Llevan invitándola a los bailes del colegio, desde hace varios años y aun no has llegado a nada con ella.

Sirius medito un poco antes de responder. "…Bien, voy a arreglar ese pequeño problema, le pediré una cita… si seguro, le preguntare si quiere ser mi novia, claro si acepta salir conmigo en primer lugar…"

James palmeo la espalda de su amigo "Buena decisión, Padfoot viejo amigo… ahora Qué hay de mí… creó que voy a pedirle a Hermione una cita, para hacerla sentir como encasa, no queremos que se sienta sola verdad?

"Si como no… como sea, no estoy de acuerdo contigo Prongs, simplemente quieres ver si puedes conseguir algo de ella. Solo asegúrate de no hacer sentir mal a Lily, ¿esta bien?

James no respondió a eso, solo sonrió misteriosamente, ambos chicos rieron y corrieron de vuelta al castillo.

Los corredores también parecían diferentes, según Hermione, menos viejos de alguna forma. Sabía que se trataba de algo tonto, pero se sentía diferente en ese lugar, talvez debido a la cantidad de rostros desconocidos que había visto.

Se detuvieron delante de la estatua de una gárgola.

"… Ranas de chocolate?"

"mmm… dulce de azúcar…"

La gárgola no se movía, suspiraron sonoramente.

"… pastel de calabaza…"

"No, no, espera Evans. No eres lo suficientemente brillante como para saber esto, esto no debe estar en ningún libro, supongo que no existirá alguno acerca de contraseñas eh?"

"Oh, déjanos en paz Pottter"

James sonrió, una sonrisa deslumbrante por un momento Hermione lo miro embelesada, el chico lo noto y enderezo su espalda aun más.

La castaña se giro rápidamente hacia la gárgola, y menciono el nombre del primer tipo de caramelo que se le cruzo en la mente.

"Varita de regaliz"

La gárgola inmediatamente le cedió el paso. Lily sonrío burlonamente a James.

"Tenemos la contraseña, adiós James" le dijo mientas subía las escaleras.

"Bien Granger, ¿Creí que no darias con ella?, en verdad."

"Eso solo sirve para demostrarte que no me conoces" dijo antes de seguir a Lily.

Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo ricamente decorado hasta llegar a la oficina de director, la pelirroja espero un poco antes de llamar a la puerta.

"Ahora, la verdad es que nuestro director, Dumbledor, es bastante viejo, y a veces suele ser un tanto divertido y hasta extraño, pero es una buena persona"

"Gracias por el cumplido señorita Evans" dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Lily inmediatamente tomo un color rojo muy parecido al tono de su cabello, y lo miro avergonzada.

"Bien pasen, creo que están aquí para verme, ¿cierto?" diciendo esto el director abrió las puertas dejándolas pasar.

Se sentó en detrás de su escritorio e invoco dos sillas cómodas para que sus alumnas pudieran sentarse.

"Ahora, parece que tienen algo que discutir conmigo" dijo, mientras las miraba detrás de sus gafas de media luna.

"Ella es Hermione Granger, señor. La alumna de intercambio que viene de Stone Ridge". Lily intentaba obtener una mirada de reconocimiento por parte del director y añadió, "Al parecer algo ha ido mal, ya que no hay cama para ella en nuestro dormitorio".

Dumbledore arqueo una ceja y examino a Hermione, después de un momento de silencio, se despejo la garganta y hablo.

"Si recuerdo, y no ha habido ningún malentendido, creo recordar que la señorita Granar llegaría _hasta _la próxima semana, no hoy"

Hermione lo miro sorprendida pero tratando de mantener su rostro indiferente.

"Ahora, tengo algunas cosas que discutir con la señorita Granger, si nos disculpa, señorita Evans".

"Ok. Espero afuera" Lily se puso de pie y salio de la oficina.

Dumbledore esperó hasta que Lily cerro la puerta antes de dirigir una intensa mirada a la castaña, esta se sentía realmente incomoda bajo esa mirada tranquila pero a la vez intensa e interrogante. Intento una sonrisa, pero considero que no era adecuado para una situación como esa, así que decidió esperar.

"Realmente creo que esto es un malentendido, señorita Granger, Petrus O'Brian, directos de Stone Ridge, es un gran amigo mío, y a pesar de mi edad recuerdo muy bien cuando hay intercambio de estudiantes con otros colegios. Además estoy seguro que Petrus me haría saber algo así. Usted no es realmente Stone Ridge, quien es usted señoria Granger?" la miro directamente y continuo.

"Usted lleva túnicas de Gryffindor, cuanta con insignias Gryffindor… sin embargo, no parece pertenecer aquí, ¿Cuál es su secreto, señorita Granger?"

Se creó un largo silencio. Hermione no sabia que decir. Podría o no decir la verdad a Dumbledore, si alguien podría ayudarla, ese alguien era su director.

"Yo… tengo un problema, profesor. Yo… no soy… ¿Cómo puedo decircelo… mmm…?. Yo no soy de qui… bueno, _yo soy… _pero no soy…"

Dumbledore se inclino sobre su escritorio y se acerco a ella. "Me temo que no la entiendo señorita".

"Si profesor, lo que quiero decir es que… yo no soy de este tiempo. He conocido a los hijos de la gente que esta aquí… mi mejor amigo es Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter, yo no debería estar aquí!, no se como volver… por favor, ayúdeme a regresar a mi tiempo…"

Ella comenzó a llorar, el director solo la miraba

"Ya veo" medito un poco "Eso explica su repentina llegada y su túnica… ¿podría decirme que fue lo que paso"

"Yo… yo… era tarde para llegar al último partido de quidditch de la temporada y mis dos mejores amigos estaban jugando… ya era tarde… el partido había comenzado… yo tenia en mis brazos lo necesario para una asignación extraescolar. Unos libros y un reloj de arena… vi a Harry perseguir la Snitch y escuche a la gente vitorear, solté mis cosas y el reloj de arena se rompió, lo siguiente que supe es que estaba aquí…"

El director solo asintió y murmuro algo para si mismo.

"Sí… sí, ya veo. Dígame como era ese reloj de arena"

"… Era de plata, y tenia arena de color azul. Simplemente de rompió y la arena se puso espumosa, intente ponerla de nuevo dentro del reloj, pero esta se pegaba en mis manos y mi ropa."

"Creo… que puedo resolver su problema, señorita Granger. Se de que tipo de magia se trata, y puedo encontrar una manera de llevarla de vuelta a su tiempo. Se unirá alas niñas de séptimo año de Gryffindor y tomara clases con ellas…"

Se lebanto y limpio sus gafas con su túnica.

"Voy a tratar de obtener un remedio listo lo antes posible… mientras tanto, sea prudente, no revele a James nada sobre su hijo… de hecho, sería mejor que no le dijera a nadie acerca de su situación"

La castaña, solo asintió, y se dispuso a salir e la oficina. "Si profesor… y muchas gracias"

"Estará todo bien… no se preocupe. Mas vale que salga ya, creo que la señorita Evans la sigue esperando."

Y así era, Lyli esperaba a que saliera de la oficina del director, rápidamente se unió a ella.

"Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue con Dumbledore, Problema resuelto?"

"Si, dijo que había sido un… una confusión con las fechas o algo así, pero ya me incluyo es el curso"

Caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor. "Es casi la hora de comer, así que Cathy estarña aquí en cualquier momento".

Un ruido muy fuerte les hizo mirar hacia arriba. Un grupo de cuatro muchachos estaba al otro extremo del salón. La pelirroja suspiro y entrecerró los ojos.

"No de nuevo…"

Señalando a los chicos dijo. "Hermione, ellos son los _Merodeadores_".

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4 Un Baile y una duda



Hola...

Ya estoy otra vez actualizando... perdon por la tardanza, espero no se molesten conmigo, gracias a **noelia **por todo tu apoyo, y por segir esta historia, te prometo no tardar tanto, pero creeme entre el trabajo la escuela y todo lo demas se me complico mucho la ultima semana, tambien agradezco a **hermioneX3MERODEADORESxTon, **que bueno que te gusto y claro que leere tu historia...

bueno espero les guste este capitulo, se que tal vez tiene todavia algunos puntos apulir pero no queria tardarme mas tiempo en subirlo...

besos, saludos, abrazos y muchos apapachoas a todos los que leen esta historia aun cuando no dejen Reviews.

**For Old Times' Sake–**

Raveen55

**Capítulo 4**

"¿Los merodeadores?" Susurro la castaña algo sorprendida.

Ella había oído mucho acerca de ellos, desde que Sirius y Remus habían vuelto. Pero ahora ella los iba a ver, a los cuatro, eso era real.

"¿Cómo_ esto puede ser real?" _penso.

Todo ello se sentía mas como un sueño que una realidad.

Lily suspiro nuevamente. "Sí los merodeadores. Un pequeño grupo de bromistas, dirigido por James y Sirius. Bueno he cumplido, creo que querrás conocer a los demás, así que basta con entrar para…"

"Hey, Hermione". Grito James a través del salón.

"No vayas, Hermione. Están tratando de engañarte, se burlaran de ti de una u otra manera" le dijo la pelirroja en un susurro.

Sin embargo James, ya había tomado su mano y la estaba arrastrando a donde estaban los demás. "Calla Evans. Yo no siempre hago bromas. Yo sólo actuó con aquellos que lo merecen"

"¿Así que estas diciendo que tus travesuras a Snape están justificadas?, y también la forma en que actúas conmigo?"

"como he dicho Evans. Yo solo molesto a los que lo merecen", Dijo, y tiro de Hermione lejos de lily.

"Es uno de tus trucos para molestarla y…, le informare a McGonagall!"

El chico hizo caso omiso de ella, con un pequeño tirón se llevo a Hermione. Esta sonrió por la situación y Lily solo suspiro.

"Ellos nunca escuchan… oh, Cathy! No hay nada que hacer aquí…" y se fue con ella para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Hermione permitió que James la llevara hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos, al otro extremo del gran salón. Podría jurar que se trataba de Harry, la forma que le hablo, como camino… la forma en que se celebro a sí mismo, y por supuesto lo desordenado de su pelo negro.

Reconoció a Sirius desde la distancia de donde se encontraba, ya que el mismo se había presentado esa misma mañana y lo saludo pero los a demás no… aunque ya conocía su identidad no podía delatarse.

"Moony, Wortntail, los mejor portados. Ella…" dijo empujando a Hermione hacia a delante "…es una nueva estudiante".

"Hola, soy Hermione Granger." Se presento, extendiendo su mano hacía los dos chicos.

"Yo… Remun Lupin…" contesto un muchacho de cabello marrón algo grisáceo. Sonrió, y recibió una hermosa sonrisa por parte de la chica. _Es divertido ver a un Lupin como este, p_ensó.

Ahora que ya lo tenia de frente, logro ver las semejanzas con el Lupin que ella conocía. Aunque todavía era un joven muchacho, algunas líneas ya habían grabado su camino en su cara. Supuso que eran causadas por la difícil vida que había tenido como un hombre lobo.

"Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Hermione… soy Peter Pettigrew"

Vacilo un momento antes de tomar su mano. Estudio su rostro. Este era el muchacho que traicionaría a sus amigos, ella podría decirle a James, que no confiara en él, podría hacerlo y así asegurar que Harry tendría a sus padres en el futuro.

Pero… Peter aun era solo un niño inocente. Tal vez el no ha hecho nada aún. Y ella no era quien para cambiar nada. Esto podría fácilmente cambiar la historia de todos a quieres ella conocía. Ya tenía suficiente experiencia con el Gira-tiempo para saber eso.

Forzó una sonrisa. "¿Ustedes, están siempre preparando alguna travesura como dice Lily?".

Remus le sonrió. "Lily es una aficionada más de nosotros, aunque ella lo niegue. A ella le gustan nuestras travesuras"

"Si… pero… las travesuras son una forma de vida. Una vez que empiezas, en preciso seguir haciéndolo…" aseguro James.

La castaña solo asintió. "Algo así como romper las reglas. Si lo haces una vez, lo sigues haciendo a lo largo del camino". Murmuro

Recordó su aventura donde conocieron a Fluffy. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir nostalgia de nuevo, lo cual se noto en su rostro. James notando su repentino cambio, puso su brazo en el hombro de la chica. "Oye… ¿Estas Bien?..."

"…eh… si… simplemente… un poco nostalgica, echo de menos a mis amigos. Yo no conozco a nadie aquí y…"

"Eso no es verdad" Exclamo Sirius, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombres de Hermione. "ya has conocido a las niñas y nos tienes a nosotros!"

"Si es verdad. Estoy segura que las chicas se asegurarán de que me sienta como en casa"

James y Sirius sonrieron cómplices.

"Bien mejor vuelvo con Lily y Cathy. Gusto en conocerlos" dijo ella mirando a Remus y a Peter.

Se giro y camino hacia Lily, pasando alrededor de los muchachos.

James sonrió nuevamente. "Vamos Padfoot, ella cuenta con nosotros para hacerla sentir como en casa. Esa es una misión para nosotros, porque las pobres niñas…"

"James… solo nos considero porque no conoce tu reputación"

"Padfoot… eso no tiene nada que ver!, ella es nueva y algo me ocurre al verla. Tiene esa actitud que la mayoría de las chicas no muestra. Es amable, agradable, y me intriga, además me gusta y…"

Remus intervino "Discúlpame James… pero si no me equivoco, y creo que no, tu has estado tratando de convencer a Lily para que salga contigo…"

"si Prongs" ese fue Peter. "Tu has estado tratando de salir con ella por mucho tiempo, solo el día de ayer la has perseguido por todo el corredor. Y ahora, de repente aparece alguien completamente diferente… alguien que realmente… no lo sé…"

James miro a su amigo que se encontraba confuso. "Alto chicos, esta bien ¿me van a escuchar?"

Sirius levanto una ceja. "Estas bien James?

"Si, bien…"

Sirius levanto su mano al igual que Peter para continuar con la plática.

"Bueno Prongs, dejaremos que hagas lo que tienes en mente"

James solo asintió, y un antinatural silencio cayó sobre los cuatro muchachos. De pronto Sirius miro a todos con una cara excepcionalmente solemne.

"Bien… ustedes tres! Tenemos que hacer algo!, hay una reputación que mantener!"

"Si… ya se, vamos a encontrar a Snivellus. Estoy seguro de que debe estar haciendo algo para molestarnos ahora mismo"

"¿Cómo que?... algo como respirar?

"Exactamente"

"Cathy! Por aquí!" una pelirroja llamaba a su amiga.

Cathy sonrío y se sentó al otro la do de la mesa.

"Así que…" dijo "¿Cómo van las cosas con Dumbledore?"

Lily se encogió de hombros. "Bien. Dice que Hermione llego una semana antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, son no han puesto sus cosas en nuestro dormitorio, y ella va a estar en nuestras clases"

La chica asintió y dejo sus libros de lado para dar cabida a que los platos aparecieran por arte de magia.

"¿Y como van las cosas con James? Pregunto casualmente, casi sin interés, aun cuando se moría de ganas por ser informada de alguna novedad.

La pelirroja sintió la sangre en su rostro debido al calor de este. "¿Qué quieres decir?, el sigue siendo un arrogante, autosuficiente. Pensar que me quería convencer de ir con el a una cita, actuando como un completo idiota"

"Si, se que es tonto. Todos vimos el ridículo que hizo ayer bailando en los pasillos. Para ser honestos, no sabía que tenía ese ritmo. Pero ¿aceptaras su invitación?, te lo ha pedido desde que dieron el anuncio del baile.

"Si, lo ha pedido todos los días…" comento, recordando todas la situaciones. "Por la mañana, en el almuerzo y la cena, todos los días es la misma rutina…"

"Lo que quieres decir es…" continuo Cathy. "Aunque se trata de un tonto y un ególatra idiota, que ha hecho de _todo_ para que aceptes ir con él… ¿Por qué no aceptas?"

"Porque el es lo suficientemente estúpido para creer que sus trucos funcionan realmente conmigo?"

"No… Lily, ¿has considerado la posibilidad de que James podría estar, haciendo esas cosas, que lo hacen parecer un tonto por cierto, porque al el realmente le gustas?

"Cathy, esto es serio…" suspiro la pelirroja "Yo… lo que preguntas no puede ser… Porque no creo que alguien como James…"

"Creo que _precisamente_ le gustarías a alguien como James. Y si dejaras de mentirte, te encontrarías con que el también te gusta, es evidente para todos _nosotros_, así que ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?"

Lily dirigió su mirada aun punto lejos de su amiga. Si necesitaba dejar de mentirse, ella lo sabia, "_a ti te gustaría estar con alguien como él"_ pensó sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas. Pero ella nunca lo admitiría frente a ese arrogante.

"¡Bien!" dijo rápidamente, interrumpiendo su propio tren de pensamientos. "Voy a hacerlo, le diré que si, cuando me lo pregunte a la hora del almuerzo."

Cathy se rió en voz alta, muy satisfecha, pero de repente, casi de ahoga, miro a Lily con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión. Cathy miro hacia un lugar y la pelirroja volteo a ver lo que su amiga estaba mirando.

James ponía su brazo alrededor del hombro de Hermione. Su rostro se puso serio de pronto. La sonrisa de Lily se desvaneció, dejando en su rostro una expresión seria, y hasta podría decirse que enfadada.

"Es probable que no sea como se ve…" comento rápidamente Cathy, a lo que Lily solo asintió.

"Lily… se detuvo un momento en sus reflexiones para ver la expresión de su amiga. "Podría apostar a que es por ser nueva. Ella debe… debe estar triste por algo, ¿no crees?

Un breve silencio interrumpió la conversación.

"¿Lo vez?" Dijo triunfante sobre sus conclusiones. "Sirius también la esta reconfortando. Mira su carita triste. ¿Estas bien Lily?... honestamente, no creo que James…"

Lily cambio su expresión y se levanto un poco " No, no creo que James lo haga. Quiero decir, después de todo lo que ha hecho tratando de convencerme, no creo que pueda estar coqueteando con la proxima chica que se pase frente a él?, tienes razón. Solo me preocupo un poco… supongo, por lo que me acabas de decir de él y lo que todos creen… ¿Y tu, como va todo con Sirius?"

Cathy sacudio la cabeza. "No, el aun no me lo a preguntado. Todavía estoy esperando, no obstante… si no se da prisa, tendre que hacerlo por el"

"¡¿Tú… se lo preguntaras?!

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por Hermione, que habia regresado de su charla con los muchachos.

"Lily, Cathy. Estos chicos, no son tan malos como ustedes me dijeron" señalo en tono de broma. "en realidad son muy agradables".

Cathy le sonrió y dijo. "Sí, ahora lo son. Espera hasta llegar a conocerlos mejor, entonces nos darás las gracias por la advertencia. Pero… ¿vimos que te sentiste un poco triste hace un rato?"

La castaña asintió. "Si, recordé a los amigos que tengo en casa. Pero los muchachos fueron muy dulces…"

"si, pueden ser realmente dulces esos chicos… pero… son también un poco… pesados a veces. Nunca sabes lo que tienen bajo la manga"

De pornto las mesas se llenaron de diversos platillos para todos los gustos.

"Ah, la hora del almuerzo." Dijo una agradable vos detrás de ellas.

"Hola Remus" Las chicas saludaron a su amigo quien se sentó al otro lado de la mesa. Sirius y James aparecieron por detrás de ella al igual que Remus.

"Esta es tu oportunidad…" le dijo una pelirroja a su amiga. "Pregúntale a él…"

"Hola Sirius" Saludo Cathy con voz dulce.

El chico sonrió. Lily sabia que esa sonrisa significaba que algo tenía planeado.

"Saludos, Lady Catherine" contesto de manera espectacular, haciendo una reverencia delante de ella, realizando florituras con el brazo mientras se erguía.

Cathy se sonrojó, pero Lily lo miraba extrañada. Ella y Hermione podían oír como James y a Remus traían alfo entre manos.

"pero que cortes, Sirius…"

El almuerzo, o cualquier otro momento en que los muchachos se reunían con las chicas, siempre era algo muy agorador. Ellas siempre tenían que estar alerta en caso que les fueran a hacer alguna broma.

Y el almuerzo fue famoso, por su alta probabilidad de acabar, ya sea, tratando de huir de Sirius y James con sus alimentos en la mano, o en su defecto, darse a la fuga miserablemente, y tener que limpiar puré de papas de sus oídos con un palillo para el resto del día, solo porque han logrado captar la atención de los merodeadores.

Sirius miro los asientos libres, y tomo uno al lado de Cathy. James miro por un momento antes de sentarse frente a Cathy.

"¿Quieres el al baile conmigo" preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Se analizaron el uno al otro, tratando de procesar lo que el otro acababa de decir. Siruis dejo escapar un suspiro nervioso y los demás comenzaron a reír. Son embargo Cathy los interrumpió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno, supongo que iremos juntos." Dijo ella alegremente.

James sonrió. "No estoy seguro que esto aya salido de la forma en que lo tenias previsto, padfoot."

Sirius sólo sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, y luego se coloco un poco más cerca de Cathy en el banquillo. Hermione miro a los demás reír y quiso compartir con ellos, pero de alguna manera se sentía fuera de lugar, como si aquello solo perteneciera a los chicos que la rodeaban, pero no a ella.

Al porco rato, llego Peter y se sentó junto a ella, toando un sorbo de una copa. "Así que… ahora que Sirius, tiene ya una cita, no puedes quedarte atrás Prongs. ¿A quien vas a invitar?"

A James se le borro la sonrisa, y lanzo una mirada asesina a Peter, muy molesto. Miro ha Sirius para solicitar su ayuda, pero el chico no se dio por enterado ya que aun seguía riendo con Cathy.

James contesto alfo molesto. "… mmm… aun los estoy pensado…" dijo mirando de reojo tanto a Hermione como a Lily. Cosa que a esta ultima no gusto mucho.


	5. Chapter 5 Celos



**For Old Times' Sake–**

**Raveen55**

_Hola... aqui estoy otra vez, perdon por la tardanza pero esperoen los proximos dias subir lo demas capitulos, y aveturarme a escribir una historia propia._

_por el momento los dejo con el quinto capitulo y quedo en espera de sus reviews, gracias y perdon nuevamente por la espera_

**Capítulo 5**

El pacifico silencio de la sala común fue perturbado por un fuerte grito en el dormitorio de las niñas.

"El lo hizo?... Oh mi dios! Yo sabia!"

Emma se encontraba saltando de la emoción. Cathy suspiro

"Cálmense!... le pregunte al mismo tiempo que el a mi…"

"Pero el hecho de que te lo haya pedido, por cuenta propia ya es un gran logro, por si solo" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Cathy sonrió. Hermione se sentó un poco alejada de la chicas. El caso es que ella no entendía nada. Este era un momento entre amigas, y a pesar de que eran muy agradables y amistosas con ella, pues simplemente no eran sus amigos de verdad.

Emma, quien la vio sentarse sola, se coloco a su lado cuando ya se le había pasado la emoción del momento y con preocupación le pregunto. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

La castaña asintió. "Si, solo que no conozco la historia detrás de todo esto, no tengo idea de la historia entre Sirius y Cathy, y es…"

"Oh, eso es fácil. Han estado coqueteando con los demás durante mucho tiempo. Simplemente nunca hicieron un movimiento como este antes. Pero eso era solo cuestión de tiempo, antes de que comenzaran a salir, y esa es solo una de las historias… Veras, Lily y James, por ejemplo; el ha estado persiguiéndola desde siempre. Y luego Susan y Jolvon Ríos, nuestro capitán de quidditch, están que babean el uno por el otro desde tercer año…"

Hermione miró a Lily mientras escuchaba la historia de todos los Gryffindors _amor, vidas…_ Lily con su cabello rojo fuego, que se movía suavemente cuando ella sacudió la cabeza en respuesta a algo que dijo Cathy.

Ella volteó y le brindo a Hermione y a Emma una sonrisa, sus ojos brillantes como dos esmeraldas. Esos ojos… hicieron que la castaña recordara a Harry otra vez. Sin embargo, decidió que no era el momento de estar pensando en Harry, el se encontraba veinte años por delante en el tiempo y ella se encontraba aquí por tiempo indefinido.

_¿Podría así como centrarse en el aquí y el ahora? _Pensó.

Se giro de nuevo hacia Emma.

"Emmm… ¿Podrías decirme que es eso de lo que todos hablan tan entusiasmados? He oído que algunos hablan y todo, ¿Qué es esto del baile que viene?"

"Es una fiesta de primavera para los de séptimo año. Es una pequeña tradición cada año, y tan solo nos queda una semana de espera…" contesto emocionada.

Hermione miro nuevamente a Lily. Ella se imagino que seria un baile muy importante para las parejas. Bueno, cada baile puede ser importante para las parejas, pero viendo como James y Lily aun no tenían nada entre ellos, imagino que en este baile de primavera sería cuando ellos iniciaron su relación, o donde se supone que había comenzado.

"Así que… ¿Todo el mundo ya tiene una cita?..." se aventuro a preguntar para saber si podía sacar algo de información.

Emma sacudió la cabeza. "No… no… Lily aun no tiene… ella esta a la espera de… bueno tu sabes a quien me refiero… esta dispuesta aceptar su invitación, si él le termina de pedir la cita de una forma tranquila y no a mitad de uno e sus actos… y yo aun no tengo una cita… mmmm…. Talvez Remus aun siga libre…"

En ese momento Remus apareció por el retrato de la dama gorda y Emma se excuso rápidamente para ir hacia él.

Hermione se levanto y abandono la sala común. Ella se dirigió a la biblioteca. Tal vez solo necesitaba un poco de paz para sentirse mejor.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando oyó una fuerte caída. Corrió hacia el origen del ruido para encontrarse a los merodeadores, todos lo que encontró mas bien le sorprendió, tenían hollín en todo el rostro. Los miro tratando de reprimir una carcajada.

"Oh, hey Hermione. Acabamos de probar esta pequeña… mmm…. Nuestro pequeño proyecto" dijo Sirius adelantándose a la pregunta de la castaña.

Peter asintió con firmeza. "si, queríamos ver si podíamos…"

"Wormtail!! No vayas a descubrir la sorpresa" dijo James rápidamente impidiendo que Peter soltara información de más.

"Bueno…" dijo la chica "Cualquiera que sea esa sorpresa, creo que aun no les ha salido muy bien, asi que mi consejo es que sigan practicando." Se volvió enseguida con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y les hizo una seña a modo de despedida por encima de su hombro.

"Adiós muchachos"

James siguió su figura con los ojos hasta que esta desapareció cuando giro en una esquina.

"Oye Prongs! Te estamos pidiendo algo" dijo Sirius con un poco de burla en la voz.

"… Oh lo siento… he perdido mi concentración por un momento"

Sirius se rió y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

"Nunca la habías perdido, siguiendo a una chica con la mirada, creo que esto si fue amor a primera vista…"

James solo encogió sus hombros. "podría ser…" dijo con una sonrisa. De cualquier modo, nosotros debemos seguir con nuestro proyecto, y como ella dijo _vamos a seguir practicando_"

Siruis y Peter reunieron rápidamente las cosas y corrieron por delante. Remus esperó hasta que estuvieron a una distancia prudente antes de dirigirse a James.

"James… ¿estas bien? Desde que esa chica llego, has estado algo confundido…"

"Moony, viejo amigo… no sé si estoy bien. Estoy confundido, como has dicho, es algo extraño de ella que me atrae…"

"¿y Lily…?

"… yo, simplemente no se, ya como sentirme, Moony. Pero, ¿podríamos dejar de hablar de ella?"

Remus de respondió con una suave sonrisa. "seguro Prongs. Vamos a ponernos al día con Sirius y Peter antes de que vuelen el gran salón con todo el entusiasmo que tienen…"

Cuando las paz regreso a ese pasillo, Susan asomo su cabeza para verificar que tuviese el camino libre, cunado lo hubo confirmado tomo su escoba un tanto confundida, y salio corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor para decirles a los demás lo que acababa de escuchar.

"señorita Granger? ¿Tiene usted un momento?"

La voz de Dumbledore sorprendió a la chica, quien asintió y siguió al director a la biblioteca.

"Usted verá" comenzó a hablar el director con un poco de preocupación. "He asignado a mis mejores funcionarios para resolver su problema. Se que nuestro profesor de pociones tendrá éxito en ultima instancia, pero aun con su ayuda, los progresos han sido lentos hasta esta fecha. Esta magia, la que la trajo hasta aquí, es mas fuerte de lo que yo había previsto. Por lo tanto, será prudente que aparente que estará aquí por un largo rato, para evitar sospechas y preguntas difíciles de contestar."

La castaña asintió, entristeciéndose con la noticia. Ella tenía tantas ganas en regresar a su casa.

"Así que espero que usted participe en la nuestro próximo baile de primavera. Sin duda, para crear la impresión de que ha sido aceptada como estudiante de transferencia."

"Si claro, profesor, participare en el baile…"

Susan llego a la sala común. Había caminado hasta allí rápidamente casi corriendo, pero con sumo cuidado para evitar golpear a los chicos que se encontró en el camino.

La muchacha encontró a Lily y a Cathy en el dormitorio y bajo para llamar a Emma, quien se encontraba conversando con Lupin, ambos contentos, al parecer ya habían quedado para asistir juntos al baile de primavera.

"Emma siento en verdad perturbar tu maravilloso encuentro con Remus, pero tenemos una emergencia que no puede esperar…" le susurro al oído para que el chico no escuchara, entonces se dirigió a Remus con su mejor sonrisa y dijo…

"Siento alejar a esta hermosa chica de ti, pero te aseguro que solo será por un momento, supongo que podrás sobrevivir sin ella unos momentos, no es así." Y sin esperar una respuesta tomo a Emma de la mano y la arrastro hacia las escaleras, al llegar al pie de las mismas se giro y en tomo alegre añadió. "Eres en verdad un gran chico…"

Las otras chicas ya las esperaban en los dormitorios impacientes. "¿Cuál es la emergencia?" pregunto Cathy cuando bio a sus amigas atravesar la puerta.

"yo estaba caminando por el corredor de encatamientos, cuando escuche que Jame sy los otros caminaban cerca de mí, me escondi en uno de los armarios para que no me vieran, escuche que estaban practicando con una nueva sorpresa para el dia del baile y luego…"

"Susan, date prisa, tenemos pociones en pocos minutos y sabes que al profesor no le gusta que lleguemos tarde…" apremio Emma con impaciencia.

"Lily… creo que James no piensa pedirte ir al baile otra vez" soltó de golpe la chica dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga pelirroja. "he oído a James… bueno… Remus camino y después de ver que James no estaba concentrado en la broma que han planeado, Sirius le dijo al así como _"Nunca la habías perdido, siguiendo a una chica con la mirada, creo que esto si fue amor a primera vista…"_ hablando de su concentración.

Lily no respondió. Ella ya sabia a lo que Susan se refería. Ha sido un poco evidente que SU James se encontraba interesado en la castaña desde el principio, ella simplemente no había querido darse cuanta de las cosas.

"Y luego hablo con Remus y de pronto escuche algo en verdad grave… Dijo que estaba realmente confundido y que no sabia que hacer, y que ya no quería seguir hablando de ello…" termino de explicar Susan casi sin aire en sus pulmones por decir todo a la carrera y sin detenerse a respirar un poco.

Lily jugo con sus manos sobre su regazo pensativa. ¿Por qué si James la ha perseguido durante tanto tiempo para conseguir una cita con ella, se deja confundir con la primera chica que se cruza por el camino?

¿En verdad estaba sintiendo algo por James? A su juicio, ha habido cierto entendimiento entre ellos, pero tal vez ella había exagerado un poco en no acceder a salir con el durante tanto tiempo y el se había cansado de esperarla. De repente se sintió en verdad pequeña. Estaba tan segura de que a Jemes realmente le gustaba que no repara ñeque alguien más podría aparecer.

"supongo que me he equivocado…" pensó tristemente. "Supongo que él no es la persona que pensé que era… talvez sea mejor así, después de todo si se confunde con tanta facilidad no creo que valga la pena…"

"Bueno, eso es todo entonces…" comento Cathy sin rodeos. " Eso solo demuestra que James Potter, es simplemente un chico indeciso que va ha andar revoloteando con cuanta falda pase frente a el, tú…" dijo señalando a su amiga pelirroja "… estarás mejor sin él…"

"¡No!" lily grito de pronto. "No, James no es esa clase de chicos… hemos convivido con el furante tanto tiempo… y nunca ha sido de esa clase de chicos indecisos… un poco loco, si, pero no alguien que realice actos como lo que tu dices, no cuando se trata de emociones, ¿Verdad?" termino con un susurro.

"No se Lily… No se…"

"¿Le habra cansado que sinpre te niegues a salir con él?" comento Emma. "Le has dicho que no cada vez que el te pregunta, nuca dices un _Tal vez _o incluso considerar salir con el"

"Lo hice… yo consideré salir con él…" dijo con un hilo de voz, apenas audible.

"Si, lo hiciste, nosotras lo sabemos pero el no. Pero el nunca se entero, nunca le hiciste saber que lo estabas considerando seriamente, tal vez el solo quiera que alguien le diga que SI alguna vez…"

Lily miro a su amiga, una ligera mirada de pánico cruzo por sus ojos color esmeralda.

"¿Tu crees? Pero… pero… se que siempre fui algo dura con él. Pero eso es debido a la forma en que siempre me pide una cita. Y el sabe que si… ¿no?... él sabe que saldría con el si tan solo me lo pidiera de una forma normal, ¿no?, sin hacer todo ese espectáculo y toda la cosa siempre que me lo pide" dijo casi gritando, ya desesperada por la situación.

Cathy, que no era de las que se dan por vencidas a la primera dijo. "Si James ya no quiere invitarte a salir, no después de todos estos años, solo queda una opción… tienes que darle celos…"

"Si…" frito Susan con entusiasmo. "Tienes a algún candidato…?"

"¿Qué les parece, Harry Stafford?" Sugirio Emma

Sus otras dos amigas sacudieron la cabeza en forma negativa.

"No, Harry es un chico tierno y dulce, claro si te gusta ese tipo de chicos. Pero si quieres hacer que James Potter se ponga celoso, necesitas escoger a alguien, con un poco más de presencia… alguien un poco mas popular y guapo…"

"¡Yo se quien! ¿Por qué no probar con Steven Moore? Es uno de nuestros bateadores, eso hará que James se ponga en verdad celoso." Grito do forma triunfal Cathy.

"Con eso seguro James se sale de cuadro en cuanto los vea…" secundo Susan.

"Yo todavía no puedo creer que James renunciara tan fácilmente" murmuro Emma llamando la atención de las otras chicas. "No puedo creer que sienta alfo hacia Hermione, cuando apenas si la conoce…"

"No la podemos culpar a ella" comento Lily rápidamente. "Ella realmente no sabe que clase de entendimiento existe entre James… y yo. Ella no sabe como…" no termino la frase cuando ya estaba de pie.

"Ustedes, niñas… tienen razón, no me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos, voy a ir ahora mismo a pedirle a Steven que vallamos al baile. James tendrá que darse cuanta de que ha sido un idiota cuando me vea con Steven."

Bajo corriendo por las escaleras en busca del chico que la ayudaria a darle celos a James.

"Saben que…" Cathy comenzo con un hilo de voz "… me siento culpable por Steven, Lily solo lo va a utilizar y…"

"Tu sabes lo que yo pienso…?" Contesto Emma un poco triste "… creo que James es un tonto, y que como el dijo, solo esta confundido en este momento. Que podría pensar que Hermione le gusta, pero realmente… el sigue colado por Lily, te podría decir que por ella si siente amor. Ha estado tras ella durante mucho tiempo y el que pareciera Hermione solo logro confundirlo un poco, pero el ama a Lily… y trata de no reconocerlo fijándose en Hermione…"

"Así que lo que estas tratando de decir…" dijo Susan lentamente como juntando las piezas, para entender mejor las cosas. "… es que James, solo esta utilizando a Hermione como una manera de no tener que admitir que ama a Lily?..." se quedo penando un momento antes de continuar, como aclarando las ideas en su mente. "¿Así que tanto Hermione como Steven serán utilizados por James y Lily, para no tener que admitir sus sentimientos?"

Emma asintió y se acomodo sobre su cama.

Cathy se rió con ganas. "Ustedes deberían convertirse en terapeutas o algo así…¿Cómo lograron llegar a semejante conclusión…?, que aun que parezca extraña… la creo acertada, pero creen que sea por que se parece algo a Lily, digo ella también se ve que es inteligente…"

"No tiene nada que ver con que sea inteligente, aun cuando también creo que ella es muy bonita…" Emma dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Creo que tiene que ver con la manera obvia en que son James y Lily, solo son demasiado ciegos para verlo, pero si me preguntas… yo creo que ellos dos están destinados a estar juntos."


	6. Chapter 6 Planes



**For Old Times' Sake–**

Raveen55

**Capítulo 6**

"¡Potter!, cuando digo Wroski finta me refiero a _Wroski finta!_ No aun casco de buceo. ¿va a concentrarse ya?" grito Jolven Ríos, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor a través del terreno de juego.

"Sí… si…" contesto James, ya un tanto aburrido y cansado por el entrenamiento.

Sirius se acerco volando hasta donde el estaba y lo cuestiono. "¿Cuál es el problema compañero? Pareces un poco…"

James suspiro y pensó un poco su repuesta antes de hablar.

"Es solo… me gusta Hermione, bien." Dijo un tanto exasperado. "pero no se nada de ella, yo estaba pensando en pedirle que me acompañe al baile de primavera, pero estoy mas que confundido… me gusta ella pero también Lily… ¿Cómo podría pasar el día penando en lily, estando con Hermione si creo que realmente… es difícil ¿sabes?... si creo que realmente me gusta Lily, pero también Hermione… pero creo que más Lily"

Sirius sonrió a su amigo. "finalmente sus sentidos as tomado su rumbo ¿eh?... creo que has tomado la mejor decisión. Moony y Wormtail estarán de acuerdo conmigo. Ellos también creen que has estado un poco raro estos días y es mas que evidente que al igual que Lily, lo demás solo estábamos esperando que lo admitieras."

James no sabia que decir. Era verdad que sus amigos lo conocían bastante bien. Y que ellos de habían dado cuanta antes que el, que le gustaba Lily mas que Hermione, además el también había notado antes como Sirius miraba a Cathy, mucho antes de que el lo aceptara.

"Mira que esta aqui!" Dijo Sirius señalando hacia la entrada del campo. ¡Mira quien esta aquí para animarte a ti!

Una chica de pelo rojo entraba al campo caminando sobre la hierba y se dirigia hacia las gradas de Gryffindor.

"¡Muy bien chicos! Dejémoslo por hoy, a la misma hora el próximo martes!" les grito el capitán.

James rápidamente se lanzo en picada hacia donde estaba la pelirroja esperando a los jugadores.

"Hola, tu por aquí?"

Lily asintió en su dirección vagamente, mirando al cielo, como en espera de alguien más.

"Oh si… ¿Has visto a Steven?

"Si… él… aun esta por allí… ¿Por qué?"

Ella tomo aire, y con seguridad dijo… "Oh, nada. Sólo quería preguntarle algo acerca del sábado."

James la miro curioso. "¿Sábado?, pero el sábado es el día del baile de primavera"

"Si, estoy consiente de ello, gracias James."

"¿Estas diciendo que iras con Moore a ese baile?"

Lily asintió. Si, Steven me lo pregunto de una forma muy normal. Algo que nunca lograras hacer. Ahora, si me disculpas…" y camino frente a James, dejándolo un tanto confundido y frustrado.

El sepuso en marcha hacia los vestidores con su escoba al hombro. Sirius vio su rostro y supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien.

"Ah… ¿supongo que las cosas no salieron como esperabas?..."

"Ella irá con Moore… no irá conmigo… pero si con Steven Moore…"

"Pero yo pensaba que ella estaba fascinada contigo, Cathy me dijo que ella quería ir contigo…!"

"Bueno… supongo que Cathy esta equivocada…"

James, fue rápidamente hacia los vestidores seguido de un Sirius demasiado confuso, ya que el pensaba que su amigo aun podía lograr algo con cierta pelirroja que lo traía loco desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

"Sabes… aun puedes hacer algo con respecto a tu pareja de baile…" opino Sirius cuando estaban discutiendo el problema con Peter y Remus en su dormitorio esa tarde.

Los otros tres lo miraron.

"Sirius… no estas sugiriendo lo que creo que esta pasando por tu cabeza en este instancia ¿cierto?" le cuestiono Remus.

"Aun puedes pedirle a Hermione que vaya contigo a ese baile. De cualquier modo eso era lo que habías pensado ya." Continuo Sirius como si no lo hubiesen interrumpido.

James miro al techo. "Supongo… pero yo realmente queria ir con ella… _Quiero _ir con Lily…"

"¿pero no quieres ir solo, a sí? No cuando Lily ira con Moore…

Remus lanzo una advertencia con la mirada hacia Sirius, el cual no ignoro olímpicamente.

James también hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por Sirius, y confesándose con sus amigos les dijo. "Cada vez, que la tengo cerca me siento extraño, siento que la quiero tener cerca siempre… siento algo extraño aquí…" dijo señalando su estomago para mostrar lo que quiso decir.

"Pero si alguno de ustedes dice alfo de esto alguna vez, juro por Merlín que lo pagara caro, muy, pero muy caro, entendido"

Sirius suspiro. "oh sabes que no hay necesidad e amenazarnos James, jamás saldrá de nuestra boca algo que afecte a tú imagen de chico rudo y galán, echaríamos por tierra su reputación si eso saliera a la luz, como cuando circulo esa foto nuestra donde salíamos en ropa interior"

Peter se rió "Aun recuerdo que… que era muy gracioso…".

Remus suspiro. "toda la escuela pensó que era gracioso… Wormtail… nos vieron todo en esas fotos…"

"Bueno volviendo al tema principal, en este caso el baile y tu futura pareja de baile… en serie… ¿piensas invitar a Hermione?"

"si… ¿porque lo preguntas?"

Remus miro a Sirius y le dio una mirada que le dijo que guardara silencio, este ultimo asintió, sabiendo que Remus era el mejor para halar esos temas y dejar aclaradas la ideas.

"Escucha James, no puedes jugar con ella así, además… es obvio para todos que Lily de gusta… es evidente que sus amigas se han dado cuenta, ¿no crees que Lily también se halla dado cuenta, si ya todos los que estamos a su alrededor lo notamos?, si la quieres porque no simplemente se lo dices y acabas con todo esto sin dañar a terceros."

Hay estaba Remus el conciliador el sereno y el que veía por el bien de los que quiere.

"Simple… porque ella ira con el tonto idiota de Steven Moore! Es por eso! Que quieres que haga que me arrastre para que ella baya conmigo?"

Sirius se sentó y reflexiono sobre el asunto en silencio por un momento.

"Sabes? Quizás… quizás a la pelirroja aun no le llega el mensaje igual que a todos… ¿Por qué no se lo demuestras? ¿Por qué no…."

No puedo terminar su oración ya que fue bruscamente interrumpido por su amigo.

"¡No Padfoot!" Grito Peter rapidamente. "No uno de tus locos planes de buevo. Sabes que lily siempre nos manda a volar con eso…"

"Eso es verdad… y eso es lo ultimo que queremos en estos momentos que Lily haga"

"Bueno entonces…" Concluyo Sirius. "¿Por qué no intentas hacer que se ponga celosa?

James giro bruscamente que su cuello le dolió. "¿Qué?"

Sirius le dio una sonrisa triunfas. "Es un plan perfecto… le pides a Hermione ir contigo al baile, y cuando a parezca con ella de tu brazo, Lily se dará cuenta que tú eres su fantasía y no ese bateador… le darán celos cuando te vea con ella… es infalible!"

Remus mirto a lo lejos y murmuro tan quedo que nadie lo escucho… "espero que funcione"

"tú crees, eso suena como un plan del Antiguo Padfoot, ¿sabes que? Voy a pedir a Hermione ir al baile conmigo ahora mismo"

Se levanto de un salto y corrió por las escaleras en dirección al lugar donde creía que la encontraría a esas horas.

La vio en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Rápidamente hizo su camino a lo largo de las estanterías y se sentó junto a ella.

"Hey Hermione" Dijo en forma de saludo

Ella sin levantar la vista de su libro contesto alegre. "Hola Harry"

James le dirigio una mirada de extrañeza. "¿Harry… Harry Stafford…?

La castaña lo miro y se llevo una mano a su boca, cuando se dio cuenta de lo dicho.

"oh, no… no… es, mmmm… lo siento James. Estaba tan distraída con el libro que no te vi, y el sonido de tu voz es idéntico al de un chico que conozco… un amigo de mi casa…"

"Ah… tu novio." Afirmo tranquilamente el chico. Trato de levantarse pero ella lo detuvo.

"No… no es mi novio…" dijo ella, ruborizándose, lo cual a el le pareció encantador. "No tengo un novio… él es sólo mi amigo, y tu me lo recuerdas mucho"

James se sentó de nuevo. Ella espero hasta que el se decidió a hablar. El chico se aclaro un poco la garganta

"Okay then…" Sirius said. "Escucha… ya que me parezco tanto a este amigo tuyo, de tu casa… mira… hay un baile en puerta, tal vez has escuchado algo de esto. Aun no tengo una cita para ese día, y me preguntaba si talvez, ya que eres nueva aquí… ¿te gustaría ir conmigo… claro como amigos..?"

La castaña le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, y dijo. "Claro… me encantaría"

Hermione looked up and clasped her hand to her mouth as she realised what she had just said. "No…not my boyfriend…"she said, blushing furiously as she tried to imagine herself and Harry as a couple. Hermione estaba feliz, pero de pronto recordó lo que le dijo Emma, sobre James y Lily, y como aun no estaban juntos, a pesar de que evidentemente ambos lo deseaban. Entonces, surgió la interrogante ¿Por qué no le ha preguntado a Lily sobre el baile?

"Espera… ¿Qué pasa con Lily? ¿No son ustedes… una especie de…?"

"Ella ira con alguien más…"

Hermione mordió su labio. Esto no era bueno. Si Lily y James aun no están juntos, entonces ¿Cuándo, sucederá?, ella sabia que fue en su ultimo año, pero sino se daban prisa, el tiempo en la escuela no se los iba a permitir, que esta pasando.

Y si no se reúnen durante Hogwarts, entonces no sucedería, entonces fue cuando recordó. La vida e harry podría estar en peligro porque si no sucedía nada y después de la escuela ya no se veían

Si esos chicos no se unen en este tiempo. Entonces nunca se casarían… y eso significaría…

No, no podía dejas que eso pasará. Tendría que hablar con ambos para que las cosas se dieran para bien.

"Bien entonces… voy contigo… mmm… pero tendré que ir a conseguir una túnica de gala, me olvide de traer alguna…"

Se levanto rápido y le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico.

"Gracias James… es realmente dulce que me invitaras a ese baile…"

Se dirigió a su sala común en ella encontró a sus compañeras de habitación, lucían mas felices que por la mañana.

"Hola" las saludo y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

Quería hablar con Emma, o con cualquiera de ellas en realizas pero Emma le daba mas confianza para lo que le pediría.

Se sentó junto a Susan. "¿Qué les sucedió que tienen esas sonrisas?"

Emma fue quien contesto. "Oh, nada… solo un plan que hemos puesto en marcha"

Hermione levantó una ceja, estaba a punto de preguntar de que iba el plan cuando se abrió el agujero de la entrada dando paro a Sirius con un tal Jolyon Ríos quien se dirigió a las chicas en especial a una.

"Hey Evans!" grito el chico "Steven te espera afuera…"

Hasta aquie este capitulo… espero les haya gustado…


	7. Chapter 7 Celos y un baile

**For Old Times' Sake–**

Raveen55

**Capitulo 7. Celos y baile**

Lily suspiro y se alejo a través del agujero del retrato. Después Emma y Hermione comenzaron a hablar.

"Emma… de que trata ese plan del que estaban hablando?"

"Oh, eso. Susan le ha dicho a Lily que James quiere invitar a otra niña… al baile de primavera en lugar de a ella. Por lo tanto, ella intentará darle celos asistiendo con Steven Moore. Es un intento de ella para que James de de cuenta de que en realidad quiere salir con ella y no con…"

"Conmigo…" interrumpió la frase la castaña.

Emma la miro avergonzada, pero Hermione solo sacudió su cabeza.

"No esta bien, en realidad me alegra que ustedes lo hayan hecho de ese modo. Así que Lily ira con ese chico para hacer que James de ponga celoso, por que el dijo que iría con otra chica… tal vez funcione. James piensa que ella en verdad quiere ir con ese otro chico."

Emma aplaudía alegre. "¿De verdad? Wow, esto esta funcionando mejor de lo que yo pensaba."

"Entonces Lily, en realidad ¿quiere ir con James?" pregunto la castaña.

Emma asintió. "A ella en realidad, siempre le a gustado James, ojala funcione para que estén juntos ya."

Hermione asintió también. A pesar de que todo pareciera ir mal en un principio, por fin podía ver una luz al final del túnel en donde se había metido.

"Así que, básicamente las cosas están así; James quiere ir con Lily y ella con el, pero como James invito a alguien mas, Lily le pidió también a otra persona, para darle celos. Ahora James me lo ha pedido a mi para dar celos a Lily." Decía tranquilamente Hermione, intentando embonar las piezas del rompecabezas que se había formado con su llegada.

"Cada uno tiene sus razones para ir con otras personas, aun cuando quisieran ir el uno con el otro." Concluyo Emma.

Esto era maravilloso. Al fin y al cabo todo saldría perfectamente… si solo no fueran tan testarudos esos chicos, ya se dieran cuenta de las cosas.

Hermione sonrió, suavemente. Ella solo tenía que echarle una mano, para asegurarse que esto funcionara y tomara el rumbo que debía tomar.

"Emma, este plan es perfecto. Estoy segura que va a funcionar. Tiene que… por que si me lo preguntas a mi, Lily y James deben estar juntos."

Recordó una imagen de Harry despidiéndose de ella para ir a casa, rápidamente la desecho esto tendría que funcionar por su Harry.

Emma sonrió. "Yo lo se, es genial… pero ahora ¿tienes una túnica de gala? No debes presentar en el baile con James Potter sin una espectacular túnica de gala. Queremos hacer que Lily se muera de celos ¿recuerdas?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, no tengo ninguna… esa era en parte uno de los motivos que me trajeron aquí con tanta prisa… me olvide de mis túnicas…" mintió la castaña.

"Vamos entonces, estoy segura que tengo algunas túnicas que te quedaran muy bien… y si no te gustan pues solo tendremos que hacerle algunos cambios para que luzcas sensacional" Tomo la mano de la castaña y corrieron escaleras arriba, hasta llegar al dormitorio.

"te tienes que ver absolutamente impresionante si quieres aparecer con James del brazo. De verdad queremos que la envía corroa a nuestra amiga…"

Hermione sonrió al ver a su amiga tirada contra su baúl sacando gran cantidad de ropa de este.

"Oh… tanto que hay que hacer… y tan poco tiempo…" se oyó a Emma murmurar.

"Emma… aun nos faltan dos días para el baile ¿sabes?"

"Exactamente… tan poco tiempo…"

* * *

"Señorita Granger, tengo buenas noticias para usted… el profesor Slughorn ha sido capaz de hacer una poción que garantice su retorno seguro a su propio tiempo. Solo hay que esperar a que su cocción termine, debe ser a fuego lento por unas horas más." Le decía el profesor Dumbledore mientras estaba en su despacho frente a su escritorio.

A Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos. "¿De verdad?, eso es maravilloso. Muchas gracias, profesor."

"Si esta de acuerdo, podríamos hacerlo esta noche…" sugirió el director

Ella rompió en una enorme sonrisa, ante la idea de volver a ver a Harry y a Ron. Se preguntaba que tendría que decirles a ellos cuando le preguntaran en donde había estado todo este tiempo.

Pero ella sabia que aun no podía irse, tenia que asegurarse que las cosas tomaran el curso correcto antes de regresar, corregir lo que fue mal por su llegada.

"Gracias, señor, por poner tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en ayudarme, tan pronto. Pero hay algo que debemos hacer antes de que pueda salir rumbo a casa. Es una especie de… misión que tengo que completar, de lo contrario mi futuro podría terminar de diferente manera a como yo lo recuerdo…"

Dumbledore, asintió. "Yo la entiendo completamente, señorita Granger, ¿Esta Misión, por casualidad, tiene algo que ver con los alumnos, Evans y Potter?"

Ella le miro sorprendida, pero cuando vio el conocimiento en sus ojos, una vez mas relajada le sonrió.

"Si señor…"

* * *

James, Sirius y Remus esperaban al lado de las escaleras, en espera de las chicas que serian sus parejas para el baile. Steven se encontraba un poco alejado también en espera de su pareja, James y Steven se lanzaron una mirada fría.

"Blimey, ¿Siempre tienes que tardar tanto?" pregunto Remus exasperado por la espera.

En ese momento una puerta en la parte superior de las escaleras se abrió y los chicos quedaron impresionados con las mujeres que caminaban en su dirección.

Emma vestía una túnica color blanco perla, tomo a Remus del brazo y camino en dirección al retrato para salir, Lily fue la segunda en bajar, usaba una túnica color azul y llevaba una pluma en el cabello.

James la miro, su aspecto era aun mas impresionante que de costumbre. Pero Lily, después de darle un vistazo rápido, lo paso de largo y camino seguida de Steven, quien la tomo del brazo.

En ese momento de una de las puertas de la parte superior de las escaleras se abrió dando paso a una chica que dejo a los cinco muchachos presentes embobados.

James la siguió con la mirada, sobresaltándose cuando Sirius de dio un codazo en las costillas, Hermione estaba de pie frente a el, con su túnica color purpura oscuro, una que le presto Emma, hay que aclarar.

"¿Listo para bajar?" le pregunto la castaña a un impresionado James, la verdad es que Emma había hecho un excelente trabajo con su apariencia y lucia muy hermosa.

El sonrió a sabiendas de que debería hacer sido el quien preguntara y no al revés, rápidamente le ofreció su brazo, para su alivio la chica lo tomo alegre y le ofreció una encantadora sonrisa.

Caminaron al gran salón, había sido decorado y encantado, por lo que parecía lleno aun cuando solo estaban los de séptimo curso, Hermione sintió el ambiente muy relajado y tranquilo.

"¿Quieres beber algo antes de bailar…?" pregunto James. Ella asintió, e hizo su camino hacia una pequeña mesa en donde esperaría a James, Lily se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Sonde esta tu pareja?" pegunto casualmente

"Lily no hagas esto…" la corto la castaña "Yo se que solo has venido con ese Steven, para darle celos a James, ese es tu plan, y lo sabes, el siempre de busco todo el tiempo, solo espera, va a pedirte que salgas con el en cualquier momento, si solo le dieras una oportunidad…"

Lily miro a Hermione "… en verdad lo crees…"

Hermione asintió, miro nuevamente a Lily y vio sus ojos esmeraldas, eso le hizo pensar en Harry… _tantos años que tenemos por delante_.

"… no, no lo creo Lily, lo se…" dijo suavemente "…Ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos." Agito su cabeza para alejar el rostro de Harry de su mente.

"Aquí viene…" susurro Lily.

James regreso con dos bebidas. "Aquí tienes, Hermione…"

El no miro a Lily, le acerco la bebida a Hermione, pero antes de que tomara el vaso el los puso sobre la mesa y tiro de ella.

"Ven vamos a bailar…"

Hermione dejo que la llevara a la pista de baile, mientras este ignoraba la presencia de Lily por completo.

Cuando estaba bailando Hermione noto como James no podía seguir obviando la presencia de Lily, y como este pensando que no lo veía, dirigía su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

Esto hizo que sonriera levente, y que disfrutara más del baile, a pesar de que su pareja no la miraba a ella. Una vez más noto como James miraba al punto donde se encontraban bailando Lily y Steven, sonrió nuevamente, pero después sintió una oleada que soledad que la invadió.

Lily y James, terminarían juntos, de eso no había duda, serian felices, tendrían su final feliz, bueno no tan feliz, pero si había sido felices el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pero ella, ¿ella tendría también su final feliz?, se sentía sola, a sabiendas de que no había nadie esperando por ella para besarla y celebrar cuando ella finalmente regresara a su tiempo.

"¿Hermione, estas bien?"

"si… si Harry, estoy bien…"

"¿Harry?, otra vez me estas confundiendo con ese amigo tuyo" le dijo Jemes mirándola con sospecha.

"Oh… James, James lo siendo" dijo una vez que analizara lo dicho. "Pero es que realmente me recuerdas mucho a el…"

"… mas de lo que te puedes imaginar…" añadió mas para si.

"Escucha, no te sientas mal, estoy seguro de que este Harry no es para tanto… hey pero no llores…" dijo al notar que sus ojos brillaban con lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

"Ven aquí…" le dijo al tiempo que la envolvía en sus brazos.

Ella tiro sus brazos alrededor de el para regresar el abrazo, el beso su mejilla al tiempo que secaba sus lagrimas con el final de su manga. "Ven, vamos a sentarnos un poco, ¿esta bien?"

"No… no, mejor bailemos" le contesto mordiendo su labio, con esa triste sensación de soledad e su interior. "Es un baile, recuerdas, se supone que debe ser divertido…"

Ella le sonrió. "Bueno, si quieres, ven bailemos" le contesto sonriente, y aliviado al ver que ella ya se encontraba mejor.

Una fuerte risa detrás de ellos llamo su atención, Lily y Steven, se reían alegremente y bailaban una nueva canción que parecía una balada. James la jalo de la mano sintiendo rabia al ver a Lily, esta miro por un momento en su dirección pero rápidamente regreso su atención hacia Steven.

"James, a ella realmente le gustas mucho ¿Sabes?…" afirmo Hermione.

James bufo molesto. "si, claro, si en verdad le gustara yo, no estaría coqueteando con Moore, como lo hace."

"Podrían regalarme su atención un momento, por favor…" los llamo el director, después de muchas piezas de baile, bebidas y conversaciones amenas , haciendo que todos en la sala lo miraran. El les contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me gustaría, desearles a cada uno de ustedes una muy buena noche de sueño y un muy buen viaje mañana a Hogsmade, pero antes que nada, disfruten de este ultimo baile al máximo"

Todo el mundo aplaudió y rápidamente pusieron sus pies en marcha para aprovechar al máximo el tiempo y la música. James y Hermione también bailaron y ella disfrutaba incluso más que antes.

A su juicio Lily, estaba furiosa, ya que sentía su mirada quemarle por la espalda, pero ella no se sentía mal por eso, en realidad se sintió satisfecha al darse cuenta de cómo quería que su baile fuera con James.

Cuando la música termino, la sala se vacio lentamente, Hermione cansada por tanto baile, salió del brazo de James hacia su sala común.

"Gracias por todo James, estuvo todo genial." Le dijo cuando ambos llegaron ante el retrato de la dama gorda.

El noto que su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa que no le había visto antes, ella en realidad se veía feliz.

"También te doy las gracias, en verdad la pase maravillosamente."

"Escucha… voy a volver a mi casa dentro de unos días, bueno de hecho regreso mañana…" dijo lentamente.

"Oh…"

Frunció un poco su labio superior, ella le gustaba, tenía toda la actitud para convertirse en toda una merodeadora, aunque tal vez toda vía tenia mucho respeto por las reglas, y sentía que ella tuviera que dejar todo, justo cuando por fin había hecho amistad con todos.

"¿Vas a venir a Hogsmade con nosotros mañana, como ultimo día con todos?, no creo que sea conveniente que te vallas sin decirles a ellos… y… yo estoy seguro de que a todos les gustaría pasar algún tiempo contigo."

Ella asintió. "Si, bien, me voy a dormir ahora, pero yo… hasta mañana entonces…"

"Duerme bien, buenas noches, Hermione"

* * *

Hola….

Aquí les dejo el capitulo siete…

Para los seguidores de esta historia…

¡¡¡¡¡Mil disculpas por la tardanza!!!!!

Juro solemnemente que no ha sido mi intención dejar parada la historia….

Este capi… va con dedicatoria especial para Noelia… quien me ha amenazado con unas cuantas maldiciones si no subía un nuevo capitulo…

No es mentira, Noelia… gracias por tus palabras y por animarme a continuar con esta historia… la verdad es que estaba un poco desanimada por que lamentablemente esta parejita no tiene muchos seguidores… pero gracias por hacerme ver que lo importante es tener a alguien que en verdad aprecie el trabajo que se pone en una historia y en una traducción.

Besos a todos….

El siguiente capitulo próximamente….


End file.
